a Gorillaz love story
by blooddust45
Summary: Murdoc kidnaps a young man named Eric knowing he was in the same project in japan as Noodle was, in hopes to let Noodle talk things out he brings Eric to plastic beach were he meets everybody, but he finds out about 2D and Noodles romance. Chapters 1&2


Prologue.

I stare into the sky blankly not knowing what will happen today... I feel worried helpless hurt from all the things that have an occurred, I put this gun to my head in hopes that I will finally be happy and I will not be judged. But as sudden as Eric said this a knock at the door, Eric did not answer. The knocking persisted while his finger was on the trigger ready to be pulled but something held him back, something odd. Eric put down his loaded gun arose from his seat then he walked towards the door before the knocker had a chance to knock again. There stood a green man with black hair miss matched eyes and an upside down cross standing at the door step of his house. "Who the fuck are you?" Eric said in a solemn yet stern voice, "well yah rat I happen to be looken for ay Eric dawn!" the green man snapped, epics look was flushed and he asked what the green man would want with Eric. "Well punk first of all my name ain't green man it's Murdoc! Now second of all I need him to talk to Noodle, from what I have understood from my sources Eric & Noodle are the only ones whom ain't dead of the whole bunch in japan, oh and a piece of advice to yeh." Murdoc answered with a crisp snap to his tone, Eric answered with a simple answer he said "what?" Murdoc grinned a mischievous stomach curdling grin that Eric had never witnessed, then Murdoc said "you need to be a better liar Eric..." as soon as Murdoc said this he shot Eric with a tranquillizer dart in the stomach but before Eric could fall down he heard Murdoc call him a mutt.

Chapter 1

Eric lay on his back on a hard surface that seemed to be moving; Eric suddenly had the urge to barf, so he did. Eric ran outside a door and heaved viciously in a toilet of what seems to be in a submarine. Eric turned around with a now empty stomach at Murdoc that was driving the sub in the front. Eric stood up wobbling and trembling as he began to walk towards Murdoc with a clinched fist but Murdoc new that Eric was there and as Eric drew ever closer towards Murdoc, Murdoc prepared himself. Eric was finally just in reach for an attack so he took his chance and kicked Eric right in the stomach, Eric heaved bile as the ferocious kick was dealt forcing him to drop down to the ground. "Hey scrub so yeh awake finally?" Eric drew a deep breath saying "yeah..." Murdoc grinned that evil grin yet again with a gleam in his eyes as they finally floated up to the surface and docked. "So kid time to get up you need to talk to Noodle and calm her down okay? Eric nodded then asked "after I speak with her and let her and find out her past what the hell am I to do next then?" "Murdoc grinned report back to me and be secretive about it no need for them to know right?" Eric nodded as he stood up anticipating to emerge outside. Murdoc climbed a metal ladder that lead outside the sub then he jumped on the dock then began to wait on Eric to fallow, Eric did so eagerly to finally get out of that thing and find out were the hell he is. Eric looked at his surroundings as he jumped on the dock behind Murdoc, he was astonished to see that he was on an island that was made of plastic, and he could see chafing in the bright pink color on the ridges letting him know that it was painted. Murdoc began to ramble on how amazing and famous quote on quote his band had become all because of him. Murdoc lead Eric into Murdoc humble abode and then began to show him around you could obviously tell Murdoc knew the place like the back of his hand, Eric finally was lead to the kitchen and then abandoned there by Murdoc but not without Murdoc giving Eric a dirty look and letting him know not to disturb him when he is in his study or in his room. Eric nodded letting Murdoc know he has heard him and understood. Eric sat in an odd chair taking in all that has happened, it all has just happened so fast he felt as if could barely handle it he then shrugged stretched and shrugged it off. A tall lanky man in his middle ages with blue hair walked curiously into the kitchen to see who Murdoc was speaking to. The man was shocked to see Eric, just simply to see somebody on the island other than Murdoc or any of or if any other people on the island. "What tha ell are yew doin here?" the man said in a shaky voice. Eric looked at the man confused and said, "so who are you?" the man replied by saying "I'm 2D and who are yew?" Eric replied by telling his name and explaining on how he got here, he told 2D everything except his suicide note and his intentions to follow through with it. 2D nodded then shook his hand "nice ta meet yew Eric." Same here Eric replied, "so Muds wants you ta talk to Noods eh?" Eric nodded and told 2D about his faint memories of the project and there purpose noodle was taken at an early age and managed to escape Eric stayed until 15, he had heard only stories of the young girl from Osaka Japan and how she was helped, but Eric had to persevere tricking the project managers that he had died on an attempt of escape. I asked if I could speak with her 2D replied by giving me a stern no and when I asked why he said "that's Noods past... and she wants to forget it. So leave her alo yew eer me?" I nod but tell him she needs someone to talk to that has experienced it first-hand... someone whom can relate to her pain. 2D sighed knowing that Eric was right and put his hand on Eric's shoulder then leaned in to Eric's ear and told him "if you hurt y Noods ima have to tell Russ and trust me no one wants that." Eric nodded not knowing who this Russ character might be but he was not eager to see. 2D left the kitchen and began to walk back to his bedroom then passed out. Eric began to walk around the enormous place somehow finding himself outside to get some fresh air. Eric made his way towards the water and saw a massive figure under the ocean, the figure arose from the waters and greeted him with a "sup" Eric in disbelieve rubbed his eyes not wanting to believe what was in front of him. The massive African American man had to at least be hundreds of feet tall but what really scared Eric is when the massive hulk introduced himself by saying "Hey I'm Russell."

Chapter 2

Eric settled down later that day and began to drift off into sleep at an early time (eight o'clock) feeling somehow welcomed. 2D woke up with a mind splitting migraine, 2D popped a couple pain pills, stuck the bottle in his pocket, and then walked to the lift and took it to the main room, and he turned on the television then began to watch a zombie flick. Noodle had awakened from a bad dream, a dream of her past. She awoke with gasps of fear and all she wanted was to be held by 2D and to feel safe but she knew she was to big for that kind of thing anymore so she tried to brush the feeling of despair off her shoulder but she could not manage to, she stood up in her pitch black room and slowly opened her door, she heard screams and moans coming from the vents she instantly knew 2D was watching another one of his zombie flicks she continued down the hall to the lift then entered it, she went to the main room where she knew 2D was. She got to the floor then stealthily looked through the shadow at 2D in front of the big flat screen television that was illuminating most of the room. 2D was in nothing but his boxers while he sat on their black leather couch watching his zombie movie. Noodle looked closer examining 2D and noticed that he had an erection, she felt blood fill her cheeks forcing her to blush. Noodle finally stepped forth from the shadow ridden hall and entered the eliminated room, she herd moans and various panting on the screen knowing it was the sex screen in most horror flicks. When Noodle entered the room 2D did not seem to notice, she then cleared her throat alerting her presence. 2D looked at her then his erection he quickly covered it with a pillow that was laying astray on the couch, he blushed a light shade of pink then he asked "ow long were yew standen there Noods?" she giggled then told him in her soft feminine voice "about 5 minutes" 2D blushed a little bit more at the thought at here looking at his erection, he then noticed she was only wearing a t-shirt that hung right above her belly button and a white pair of panties with a cartoonish panda on the front of them winking; this caused his face to go tomato red and his erection to grow larger. Noodle noticed this and smiled slyly, she plopped down beside him and looked him in his black soulless eyes that had been pushed in to their sockets from two previous car accidents that had to do with Murdoc. 2D also did not have any front teeth, Noodle smiled deviously again leaned closer to him as he scooted away, as much as he would love to... show his love to Noodle he knew that Russ would have his head in the pavement for hurting his baby girl. (Russell is Noodles father figure) Noodle noticed his actions and was confused, of all the movies she had watched this is how it leads up to making love; she loves 2D and she has heard him tell her he sincerely loves her to... she bowed her head and then scooted to the other side of the couch, Noodle began to sob softly into the couch arm. 2D removed the pillow from its position and scooted closer to Noodle he softly laid his hands on her shoulders and then let her know that she could tell him what was going on, Noodle stopped sobbing and turned around looking 2D into his eyes and said "why..." "Why whot me love?" "Why won't you touch me?" 2D went silent for a good long minute then replied "Yew know as good as me Noods Russ won't be havin any of that, especially with his lil girl." Noodle busted out into tears asking 2D if he really ment what he said last night and 2D replied by answering with a yes; he wiped a large tear from her face then put his finger under her chin lifting it up to look him in the eyes then he said "Noods I do love yah..." 2D kissed her deeply closing his eyes and her the same. Noodle slowly slid her tongue between the gap between his and into his mouth; she and he played with each other tongs for a good minute or two, then 2D slowly slid his rather bony het long fingers up her shirt slowly lifting it from its owner, Noodle moaned into his mouth as he began to continue, they separated after three minutes or so, for him to remove her shirt throwing it down beside the couch this exposed her pale perky breasts turning 2D on again after all the commotion. She blushed an unbelievable cute shade of pink when they were exposed. 2D smiled his toothless smile then laid her down on her back, 2D began to slowly caress her left breast with his left hand this caused Noodle to moan loudly almost waking the other band mates up, 2D kissed her to muffle her moans and screams. He felt her nipples become hard so he gently moved his head down between her breasts then on her stomach then he suddenly came face to face with her panda winking underwear, 2D grinned then began to gnaw at the panties, he bit gently into them then removed them with little haste, when he was done he moved closer to where the cute panties use to be then he stuck out his tongue and began to eat her out, this caused her to arch her back in pleasure leaning her wait into his mouth, he swirled and twirled around her core causing her to moan vigorously with every nudge on her nub, she could no longer bear it she came. 2D smiled then moved up his erection almost rock hard as he made his way being face to face with him. They kissed as he gently rubbed the end of his dick in her clit turning her on again, she moaned and looked him in the eyes she then nodded giving him permission to enter, he slowly entered her with love and gusto causing here to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He kissed her yet again this time not only to muffle the sound but to become even closer to her as he began to thrust deeper and deeper into her clit, she bled a little bit and ran down her thy but she did not care she was with the one she loves as he picked up pace and began to go deeper and deeper she began to moan louder and louder. He unleashed one final thrust then pulled out just in time coming on her stomach. She looked him in the eyes letting him know she was contempt and so was he. He kissed her one last time then fell to his side. Too bad he forgot he was on a couch and not a bed so he fell right off the side of the couch, they began to chuckle and laugh but they were both out of breath from the deed they had done. They laid there for about six to seven minutes after their prolonged close engagement, but suddenly a light switch came on and there was Eric half dazed from sleep. "What the fuck is going on here?" the two froze like a deer in the headlights. As Eric's daze cleared he saw Noodle and 2D exsosted in the front room naked and Noodle with come on her stomach. 2D quickly arose and covered noodle with a cover then threw her, her wet panties and t-shirt. Eric confused whether he was in a dream or not began to laugh, he then said "what a fucked up house hold this" Eric continued down the hall back to his room then he passed out on his bed. Noodle and 2D shocked with dis believe sighed a sigh of relief when he walked off. 2D put on his boxers, wrapped Noodle up in the blanket like a baby picker her up bridal style along with her cloths then set her on his bed (the room cluttered with crap) he laid next to her and smiled, he then said "I love yew Noods" she replied by saying "I love you to 2D" then they drifted off to sleep.

Chapter three coming soon


End file.
